Winnie the Pooh and the Bridge to Terabithia
Winnie the Pooh and the Bridge to Terabithia is another upcoming epic fantasy-adventure by CarltonHeroes. Plot Jesse "Jess" Aarons (Josh Hutcherson) is a 12-year-old aspiring artist living with his financially struggling family in Lark Creek. He rides the bus to school with his little sister May Belle (Bailee Madison), where he avoids the school bully Janice Avery (Lauren Clinton). In class, Jess is teased by classmates Scott Hoager (Cameron Wakefield) and Gary Fulcher (Elliot Lawless), and meets new student Leslie Burke (AnnaSophia Robb). At recess, Jess enters a running event, for which he had been training at home. Leslie also enters and manages to beat all the boys, much to Jess's irritation. On the way home, Jess and Leslie learn they are next-door neighbors. Later in the evening, Jess becomes frustrated when he finds that May Belle has drawn in his notebook, but his strict yet caring father (Robert Patrick) sides with her. He later watches them gardening together, disappointed his father does not spend time with him. Moreover, his mother cherishes her daughter more than him. The next day at school, Leslie compliments Jess's drawing ability. They soon become friends. After school, they venture into the woods and swing across a creek on a rope. Jess and Leslie find an abandoned tree house on the other side, and invent a new world, which they call Terabithia. The magical world, which is a reflection on their lives, comes to life through their eyes as they explore the surroundings. For the next few days, Jess and Leslie spend their free time in the tree house getting to know each other. Leslie gives Jess an art kit on his birthday, much to his delight. Jess becomes angry with his father's attitude to him, and refuses the existence of Terabithia the next day at school. Afterwards, Jess apologizes to Leslie by giving her a puppy, whom she names Prince Terrien. Once in Terabithia, they fight with various creatures, including a troll resembling Janice, and a squirrel-like creature resembling Hoager, whom they name the 'Sqoager'. At school, Leslie becomes frustrated by Janice's fee for using the toilet. Jess and Leslie play a prank on Janice, and she becomes the laughing stock of everyone on the bus. Once Leslie's parents finish their book, she and Jess help paint their house. Jess is impressed by her parents' happiness, and smiles as he watches their family. At school, Leslie discovers from a hurt Janice her bullying is due to her abusive father, and the two become friends, with Janice later befriending Jess as well. Jess and Leslie take P.T. to Terabithia, where they fight off several creatures resembling students at their school, this time with the troll as their ally. When it starts raining, they decide to go home, and Jess looks on smiling as Leslie runs away. The next morning, Ms. Edmunds (Zooey Deschanel), Jess's music teacher, calls to invite him on a one-on-one field trip to an art museum. Jess tries to ask his mother's permission; however, she is half-asleep and he takes her mumbling as approval. Jess doesn't ask Leslie to accompany him, and merely looks at her house as they drive by. When he returns home, Jess finds his parents were worried sick since they didn't know where he was. His father reveals to Jess that Leslie had died that morning by drowning in the rain-swollen creek after the rope she used to try to cross broke. Jess, much to his horror, first denies it, then runs out of his house to check on Leslie, but he notices the emergency vehicles surrounding her house, and has no choice but to accept Leslie's death. The following day, Jess and his parents visit the Burke family home to pay their respects. Leslie's father, Bill Burke (Latham Gaines), tells Jess she loved him, and thanks him for being a very good friend to her, since she had trouble making friends at her old school. Jess feels overwhelming guilt for Leslie's death, even lashing out at both Scott and May Belle, and imagining a dark spirit from Terabithia is chasing after him, but his father eventually consoles him to keep their friendship alive for her sake. Jess decides to re-imagine Terabithia and builds a bridge across the river to welcome a new ruler. He invites May Belle to Terabithia; she is delighted because she was previously denied any opportunity to enter. They bring back Terabithia in even greater splendor, with Jess as king and May Belle as princess. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Pongo and Perdita, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck will guest star in this film. *''Bridge to Terabithia'' and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh were released on DVD in 2007. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Upcoming films